


Broken Ending

by TheConsultingAlex



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: F/M, Suicide Attempt, TW: Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheConsultingAlex/pseuds/TheConsultingAlex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't hold on much longer. You're about to commit suicide. Who will you contact in your last moments? What will you say to Jayden, the man you love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Ending

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at an interactive fanfic, so forgive me if it's not very good.  
> Bold and capitals are interactions.

**1.** Your eyes were locked on the object on your desk. This was it. This was the end. You never wanted it to end like this; you just couldn’t cope with it anymore.  You knew your friends would miss you, but they’d get over it soon, you knew they would. You pulled your phone out of your pocket and unlocked it. You loaded the call button. First things first, Madison.   
**Do you…?**   
CALL MADISON-  **Go to 2**   
NOT CALL MADISON-  **Go to 3**

  
**2.** You had to talk to her. You didn’t know her all that well, but you cared about her, so you had to tell her. You dialled her number and after two rings, she picked up. “Hey, Y/N” she said “What’s up?”   
**Are you…?**   
STRAIGHT TO THE POINT-  **Go to 4**   
VAGUE-  **Go to 5**   
  
**3.** You couldn’t tell her. It’d break her heart. She’d find out sooner or later. You knew she’d be okay with you having not told her, you didn’t know her all that well anyway. Next up, Ethan Mars.   
**Do you…?**   
CALL ETHAN-  **Go to 6**   
NOT CALL ETHAN-  **Go to 11**   
  
**4.** “I…I just can’t do this anymore” you said.   
“What do you mean?” she replied. You could tell she was getting nervous.   
“I mean” you told her “This is the end. Madison, I’m going to kill myself. I just want to say goodbye and to let you know that I’m so thankful for everything you’ve done for me”   
“No!” she said desperately “Y/N, you can’t”   
“I’m sorry” You said before hanging up. Now you had to think about Ethan   
**Do you…?**   
CALL ETHAN-  **Go to 6**   
NOT CALL ETHAN-  **Go to 11**   
  
**5.** “I just wanted to tell you” you said “That I’m going away for a while. I need a break”   
“Okay, that’s fine. Where you going?” she said, concern and suspicion in her voice.   
“Far away from here” you told her “I don’t know when I’ll be back, even IF I’ll be back. So I just wanted to say goodbye”   
“Okay” she said “See ya”. You hung up and thought about your next friend, Ethan.   
**Do you…?**   
CALL ETHAN-  **Go to 6**   
NOT CALL ETHAN-  **Go to 11**   
  
**6.** You decided to call him. You’d grown quite close to him when you’d been working on the Origami Killer case, so he deserved to know. You typed in his number and pressed the call button.  He picked up after 3 rings. “Hi” he said.   
“Hey, Ethan”   
“You okay, Y/N?”   
**Are you…?**   
VAGUE-  **Go to 7**   
STRAIGHT TO THE POINT-  **Go to 8**   
  
**7.** “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Just wanted to call and tell you something”   
“Tell me what?”   
“Just wanted to tell you that I’m taking a bit of a break from reality, getting away for a while. I’m going somewhere far away and I don’t know if I’ll be coming back, so I wanted to talk to you, just make sure you’re okay”   
“Yeah, I’m fine…Are you sure everything’s okay, YN?”   
**Do you…?**   
LIE-  **Go to 9**   
TELL HIM THE TRUTH-  **Go to 10**   
  
**8.** “No. I’m really not, Ethan” you said, your voice shaking “I can’t do this anymore”   
“Can’t do what anymore?”  he asked “What’s going on, Y/N?”   
“I can’t do all this. Pretending everything’s okay. Pretending I’m not broken. Ethan, I can’t keep going. I’m ending it”   
“No, please” he said “Don’t”   
“Goodbye, Ethan”. You hung up.   
**Go to 11**   
  
**9.** “Yeah, I’m fine” you said.   
“Promise?”   
“I promise”   
“Okay, goodbye then”   
“Goodbye, Ethan”   
**Go to 11**

        **10.** “Actually, no” you said “And you can tell that it’s not”   
“Yeah, what’s wrong?”   
“Everything” you told him “I assume you know what I’m going to do”   
“Don’t, Y/N, you don’t have to”   
“Bye, Ethan”. You hung up   
**Go to 11**   
  
**11.** Now, you had one person you had to call. Jayden. Norman Jayden. You loved him so much. He had to know what you were about to do. Your hand shook, holding the phone tightly. You typed in his number, pressed the call button, and then held the phone to your ear. Norman picked up almost immediately. “Hey, Y/N”   
“Hey, Norman” you said, trying to sound casual. You were holding back tears.   
“What’s wrong?” he asked. He could tell that something was wrong.   
**Do you…?**   
ACT STRONG-  **Go to 13**   
BREAK DOWN-  **Go to 14**   
  
**12.** You couldn’t tell him. You wanted to, he was a really close friend, but it was just too hard. Youshut your eyes tight.  “I’m sorry, Ethan” you muttered, before opening them again.   
**Go to 11**

          **13.** “I’ve got to tell you something, Norman” you said. Without giving him a chance to speak, you continued. “This life. It’s too much for me. I can’t keep holding on. You need to be the last person I talk to, the last voice I hear”. You grabbed the gun on your desk and turned it, looking at every inch of it.  
“Y/N!” he cried desperately “Please don’t tell me you’re about to do what I think you’re about to do”  
 **Go to 15**

  
**14.** The tears spilled over. “I’m sorry, Norman” you cried “I just can’t do this anymore”   
“Oh god” he muttered. He then became much louder “Please don’t, Y/N. Please!”   
You grabbed the gun and weighed in it your hand. This little thing was going to end you. Pretty damn soon.   
**Go to 15**   
  
**15.** You already heard the footsteps pounding towards the motel room. “Stay on the phone to me!” he said, desperation in his voice “Talk to me, Y/N!”   
You held the gun under your chin. “Norman, I just can’t do it”   
“PLEASE” he shouted over the phone. He sounded out of breath “DON’T DO IT”   
**Do you…?**   
PULL THE TRIGGER-  **Go to 19**   
TALK TO HIM-  **Go to 16**   
  
**16.** “Why shouldn’t I?” you asked.   
“Because I love you” he said “Because you have so much to live for”   
“I don’t. My life isn’t going to get any better than this”   
“If you end it, you won’t have the chance to find out”   
**Do you…?**   
KEEP TALKING-  **Go to 17**   
PULL THE TRIGGER-  **Go to 19**   
PUT THE GUN DOWN-  **Go to 18**   
  
**17.** “I don’t need to find out” you said “I already know”   
“Please, Y/N, don’t”. You then heard pounding on the door. He was clearly trying to break it down, but obviously didn’t have enough energy left. “You don’t have to do this. Don’t end it all”   
“Norman, I just don’t have the strength to go on”   
“Let me give you strength then. Let me help you”   
**Do you…?**   
OPEN THE DOOR-  **Go to 18**   
PULL THE TRIGGER-  **Go to 19**   
KEEP TALKING-  **Go to 20**   
  
**18.** You came to your senses. What had you been thinking? If there was one reason to live, just one, that was enough. And that reason was Norman Jayden. He loved you and you couldn’t hurt him, especially not like this. You put the gun down and opened up the door. Norman ran at you and pulled you into a loving embrace. “Don’t scare me like that again, Y/N”   
“I’m sorry” you said, your voice shaking “I love you, Norman”   
“I love you too” he replied. Those were the words that you clung onto. The words that kept you alive.   
**You have reached the end of your story**   
  
**19.** Your hand shook a little. You pushed the gun a little more into your chin. You murmured your last words “I’m sorry, Norman”. You heard his desperate cry, but it was too late. You pulled the trigger and your world turned black.   
**You have reached the end of your story**   


          **20.** “Can you really help me?” you said.   
“Yes!” he replied “I can help you. But not if you don’t let me”. The door then flung open and Norman dived at you, knocking the gun out of your hand. He pulled you into him and you started sobbing. “Don’t do that, please, Y/N” he said “I love you. I’ll always protect you. Promise me you’ll never do this again”   
“I’ll try not to” you said between sobs “but I can’t make any promises”   
“At least you’ll try” he said. He placed a kiss on your head and you wrapped your arms around him. He made you feel safe. You’d try and hang on. For him, you’d do anything.   
**You have reached the end of your story**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Did you like the story that you got?


End file.
